


【皮水】白肚子先生们

by azhzhzhzhzh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhzhzhzhzh/pseuds/azhzhzhzhzh
Summary: 德比让我提不起劲再修改了，嗑球员的心和嗑比赛的心都受挫。希望有姐妹能在我写不下去的时候跟我讨论剧情ORZ





	【皮水】白肚子先生们

“sese，这真的不行。”  
“你真的不用担心，我姐姐又不会吃了你。”  
“不行，sergi，sese，Sergio，我不会去的。”  
“再磨蹭下去婚礼就要迟到了，我姐姐的婚礼，我还要带着她走红毯。”  
“放屁，你又不是她爸。而且不，不行，我还没准备好见你家人。”  
拉莫斯擦拭着脸上的水珠从浴室里走出来：“这没什么好准备的，我说过，他们又不会吃了你。”他揉着杰拉德的耳朵笑嘻嘻地说。  
皮克觉得自己可能是被西服革履的拉莫斯难得人模狗样的外表蛊惑了，所以才会迷迷糊糊地换好了西装跟他出现在婚礼现场。  
“geri，”拉莫斯威胁地眯起眼睛看着直钩钩地瞪着地面的皮克，“如果敢在婚礼草坪上挖个洞出来你就死定了。”但皮克只是转而以一种闹人的频率和声响烦躁地用脚掌拍打草地。  
“杰拉德·皮克。”拉莫斯顾忌着他的皮鞋，只是用自己的鞋尖踢了踢他的脚背。“这不能怪我，你侄女一直盯着我看。”皮克营业地搂了搂拉莫斯，在他耳边急切地低语。话音未落，眼看着那个金发的小女孩就笑着向他们的方向跑来了。  
“别，把她抱远点！”皮克克制着不想吓到小姑娘，维持着和善的微笑，转过头用气声对拉莫斯说。

 

“我草！塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯！你侄女咬我！”

 

实际上皮克压根没有被咬，小孩就是在他手背上嗅了嗅，大概是兔子天生的胆小谨慎让他口不择言。  
噢，对不起，的确不该用这种歧视性的说法。虽然现代人类保留了一些动物的特征和行为，但是研究证实动物习性在人身上已经所剩无几，不足以影响人的性格。就像肉食动物反歧视委员会对说肉食动物就是暴力狂的公开言论毫不手软，把对兔子的刻板印象转嫁到人的身上绝对会被素食动物反歧视委员会告到当裤子。（实际上两个委员会早在十几年前就在考虑和杂食动物委员会合并，或者至少改个名，毕竟兔子吃肉都这么多年了。）

 

“抱歉，她参加了‘寻根问祖，未进化的你和我’兴趣小组，现在总是模仿咬跳蚤的动作。”她的父亲一个小时里第三次把弟弟的手背从女儿的牙口下解救出来。小姑娘委委屈屈地抬起头来看着拉莫斯：“对不起，但是小叔叔好香，身上都是兔子的味道。”杰拉德闻言半是尴尬半是惊恐地把在拉莫斯肩膀上无意识地乱蹭的下巴挪开①。“我的男朋友也是兔子！”她扬起一个大大的笑容补充道，“我喜欢兔子，也喜欢给兔子咬跳蚤！”  
“别总说跳蚤，”她的母亲责备地拍了拍她的脑袋，牵着她走远，“现在谁身上还有跳蚤，这是在骂人进化未完全。”  
拉莫斯给了皮克一个“歧视肉食动物”的眼神。皮克的耳朵不好意思地抖动了两下，但是马上又不甘示弱地瞪着拉莫斯：明明是你昨天挑衅说兔子胆子小，我们才一起看了禁片的！我做了一个晚上的噩梦！梦到像片子里一样被白鼬咬断脖子！皮克生无可恋地想念塞斯克和里奥，至少兔子们挤在一起的时候会很暖和。  
拉莫斯捏了捏皮克的手心表示歉意，却被皮克反手握住，报复地揉捏着他的手指。

 

太丢人了。  
拉莫斯一只手被皮克按在床上十指相扣，另一只手紧紧抓着床单，腰部带着下身随着皮克的顶弄起伏。  
真是太丢人了。  
皮克圈着拉莫斯的根部不让他释放，同时还坏心眼地故意更深入地挤开拉莫斯的穴肉。拉莫斯带着不知是快感还是痛感导致的生理性泪水迷迷糊糊地想，真的太丢脸了，白鼬（又）被兔子给干了。  
是的，肉食动物一定会在上面也是一种刻板印象嘛。  
事实上一开始就是白鼬又被舔耳朵根又被抓尾巴，最后连屁股都输掉的。  
“重死了，你这只肥兔子②。”拉莫斯奋力推开压在自己身上的人。皮克抽动着鼻翼，满足地闻到拉莫斯身上都是自己的味道。

 

①雄兔首领会用下巴摩擦地面，下巴隐藏的腺体可以分泌气味标记领地。  
②成年兔子的体重是白鼬的10倍。

**Author's Note:**

> 拉莫斯姐姐12年结婚了，一些图片：https://weibo.com/1747905000/ysGjMAkVo，虽然是在室内但是这样兔子就不能挖洞了（。所以随意发挥了。图里sese西装领带还抱着可爱的小侄女TAT
> 
> 只是因为皮克87年生所以是兔子，他们俩的各种人身攻击都是在调情，算是某种意义上的dirty talk←
> 
> 然后皮克和塞吉一起看的片指路这里https://v.qq.com/detail/b/bgfkz46pr1c03k9.html  
> 里面夏天的白鼬和兔子肚子上的毛毛都是白色的。
> 
> 然后我爱太太画的87三兔  
> http://kikiokikio.lofter.com/post/3c1830_12dd0ae1f  
> http://kikiokikio.lofter.com/post/3c1830_12dc1178c  
> 太太不嗑皮水，留❤留评的时候最好不要提起吧


End file.
